disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Heffalumps and Woozles
"Heffalumps and Woozles" is a song featured in the series, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day and later The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It is sung by the Mellomen (portrayed by four singing honey pots at some points, but mostly offscreen) during Pooh's nightmare caused by Tigger, in which Pooh is terrified by Heffalumps and Woozles. This song was included on the VHS tapes Disney Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest and Sing a Song with Pooh Bear. Lyrics Tigger's Voice: Heffalumps and Woozles. Heffalumps and Woozles steal honey. Beware! Beware! Honeypot Quartet: They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down They're in, they're out, they're all about They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here They're quick and slick, they're insincere Beware, beware Be a very wary bear A Heffalump or Woozle Is very confusil A Heffalump or Woozle's very sly Sly, sly, sly They come in ones and twosles But if they so choozles Before your eyes you'll see them multiply Ply, ply, ply They're extraordinary So better be wary Because they come in every shape and size Size, size, size If honey's what you covet You'll find that they love it Because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize They're green, they're blue, they're pink, they're white They're round, they're square, they're a terrible sight They tie themselves in horrible knots They come in stripes or polka dots Beware, beware Be a very wary bear (musical interlude) They're extraordinary So better be wary Because they come in every shape and size Size, size, size If honey's what you covet You'll find that they love it Because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down They're in, they're out, they're all about They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here They're quick and slick, they're insincere Beware, beware Beware, beware Beware! Trivia *In some languages, the "Heffalumps and Woozles" pun has been slightly modified, as the names of the Heffalumps and Woozles in these languages look more like the real words for "elephants" and "weasels". For example, in French, where "elephant" is "éléphant" and "weasel" "belette" or "fouine" (beech marten), they basically just reversed some letters, making "Éphélants et Nouifes". Same goes for the Arabic term for Heffalumps. The Japanese terms are「ズオウ」''zuō'' (from 「象」''zō'') and 「ヒイタチ」''hītachi'' (from 「鼬」'' itachi''). In the Esperanto version of the first book, the terms are "hefelanto" (from elefanto) and "vizlo" (from vizelo). *Elements of the song are played earlier when Pooh heard growling and banging noises outside his house that turn out to be Tigger. *The song is very similar to "Pink Elephants on Parade". In fact, a scene of two heffalumps dancing reuses an animation from said song. *In the soundtrack version of the song, the lyrics describing the colors and patterns on the Heffalumps and Woozles has been left out. ar:هلايف ووزويل fr:Les Éphélants et les Nouifs Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh songs Category:Sherman Brothers songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Featured songs Category:Halloween songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:DTV songs